La pelea de gatos definitiva
by Alphabetta
Summary: Lo que importa es ganar. O hacer que Hidan se desnude en público. Lo que sea. [Para la Tobidei Week 2018 Día 7: Domingo de ocio y gatos]


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Deidara apuntó la cámara de su celular hacia Zetsu, que dormía en el sofá, hecho un ovillo.

—Hola amigo, ¿qué tal va el domingo, vago de mierda? —canturreó, acercándo el teléfono cada vez más a su cara—. Es hora de saludar a tus fans, ven aquí, hm.

El peculiar felino blanco y negro abrió sus ojos bicolor, uno verdoso, el otro amarillo. Observó a Deidara con hastío, lamiéndose la nariz.

—¡Deidara, no lo molestes! ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo la siesta? —dijo Obito a sus espaldas.

—¡Zetsu es una estrella de internet, y como tal tiene obligaciones! —dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras emitía un gruñido. Deidara lo sentó en su regazo y puso su cara junto a la del gato—. ¡Saluda a tus fans, Zetsu! Deja que vean lo buenos amigos que so-! ¡AUCH!

Con un gruñido más violento que el anterior, Zetsu le dio un zarpazo en la cara, saltó al suelo y se escondió tras la cortina del balcón.

—Eso fue de cariño —informó, antes de cortar el vídeo.

Gracias a esos vídeos diarios, los brazos de Deidara habían acabado con más arañazos de los que podía contar, en diferentes fases del proceso curativo. Pero el vídeo de hace tres días en el que ponía la figura del super héroe a cabalgar sobre su lomo hasta que Zetsu se ensañó con su brazo había alcanzado las dos mil quinientas reproducciones, y Deidara quería probarse que podía superar eso.

—Te pasas con él —Obito suspiró, más pendiente de él que de la televisión—. Algún día te va a hacer daño de verdad.

—Zetsu me ama, yo lo sé —replicó Deidara, ocupado en retocar el vídeo antes de subirlo a su cuenta de Instagram.

—Deberías admitir de una vez que lo haces por los "me gusta".

—Exacto, una gran cantidad de "me gusta" significa que el mundo ama a Zetsu también, no puedo negarles eso, hm.

Una vez conforme con la edición, grabó el archivo y lo subió. Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar, junto con los comentarios. Zetsu de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una celebridad gatuna. Los gatos quimera eran una rareza y llamaban la atención a la gente.

Dejó el teléfono a su lado para examinar el zarpazo que se llevó en la cara. La zona hinchada, pero no parecía haber herida. Todo estaba bien. La intermitente luz del botón de su teléfono le hizo saber que le acababan de llegar más notificaciones, pero sólo era el envidioso de Hidan comentando, como siempre.

 _"Tu bicho pulgoso no tiene nada que hacer ante JASHIN, la diosa de los gatos. #jashinsama #laputaama."_

Apretó los labios molesto, mientras le escribía una respuesta. ¿Qué se había pensado este idiota? Deidara ya conocía su gusto por buscar pelea, pero no iba a usar a su gato como excusa.

 _"Sólo te da envidia porque Zetsu es más popular."_

Hidan no tardó en responder.

 _"La gente no ve tus vídeos por tu gato feo, los ve para burlarse de como te dejas arañar por él. Dedícate a otra cosa y admite que te va el sado, Dei."_

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Obito al oírlo gruñir.

—¡Hidan es un imbécil, hm!

—Bueno, eso a estas alturas ya lo sabe todo el mundo —respondió, volviendo la atención a la película que estaba viendo.

—¡Se ha metido con Zetsu!

Obito volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Se va a enterar!

Tras mudarse a su lado, le arrebató el teléfono de las manos. Deidara estaba demasiado intrigado viéndolo escribir como para contestar.

 _"PÍDELE PERDÓN A ZETSU AHORA MISMO."_

Ambos quedaron mirando el celular, esperando una respuesta.

 _"Awww... ¡Te enojaste!"_

—¡No te pongas histérico! ¡Ahora se va a pensar que fui yo quien puso eso!

Obito lo ignoró, concentrado en escribir.

 _"Dejemos que la gente decida cual es mejor! Subiré una foto de Zetsu, quien tenga más me gusta ganará este duelo!"_

 _"Prepárate para ser penetrado analmente sin vaselina, Dei."_

—¡Te juro que cuando lo vea por la calle...! —amenazó Deidara, mirando lo que Obito escribía.

 _"Soy Obito. Y el único ano maltratado aquí será el tuyo."_

—Siento que esto ya no tiene nada que ver sobre gatos, hm.

—¡Lo pondremos en su lugar, nunca debió haber dicho eso último! ¡Hay que sacarle una buena foto a Zetsu! —dijo Obito, levantándose—. ¿Dónde se fue?

—A la terraza. Dame el teléfono, yo la sacaré. Un artista como yo sacará la mejor foto.

Cuando estiró la mano para tomarlo, Obito lo apartó de él.

—No. Tú lo torturas a diario, en mí confía más.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No lo torturo, le muestro mi amor! ¡Obito, dame el teléfono! ¡Es mío! ¡Y es mi cuenta a la que lo vamos a subir! ¡No puedo creer que te estés tomando esto más en serio que yo!

Mientras se quejaba sin parar, Obito tomó la foto de Zetsu recostado bajo unos geranios. Era una buena foto, pero Deidara no pensaba admitirlo.

—Vamos a ponerle muchas etiquetas, que se vea bien —dijo Obito, de vuelta en el sofá—. Y un buen texto, algo como: Zetsu, no verás todos los días dos gatos en uno. ¡Vota por Zetsu!

Alguien en un comentario dijo a Deidara una vez que Zetsu parecía dos gemelos siameses perfectamente unidos por la mitad. A él le gustó esa teoría y la dio por válida. Solía impactar a la gente cada vez que lo explicaba.

—Bueno ya está, ahora a hacer publicidad, hm.

—Sí. Le mandaré el mensaje a todos tus contactos ahora mismo.

—Hazlo, pero dame mí telefono ya.

Deidara estaba empezando a molestarse. Tras mandar el mensaje a todo el mundo, Obito se lo dio y tomó el suyo de la mesa.

—Ahora yo votaré —dijo—, por cierto aún no he visto a nuestra enemiga, voy a echarle un vistazo para ver a lo que nos enfrentamos.

—Eso, veamos si él ya ha subido la foto, hm —dijo Deidara, moviéndose a su lado.

Al entrar en la cuenta de Hidan, vieron que en efecto ya la había subido. Jashin era una gata thai con un collar de perlas blanco. Hidan había puesto varios filtros en la foto.

—¡Awww no! ¡Nuestra enemiga es tan linda! —se lamentó Obito—. ¡Hidan merece perder, pero mira que ojazos tiene! ¡Me siento mal ahora!

—¡No, Obito! ¡Mantente fuerte! Vamos, ponte a hacer publicidad entre tus contactos.

Los primeros avisos comenzaron a llegar al teléfono de Deidara.

 _"ReinaKurotsuchiI: La victoria es tuya, Deidara-nii!"_

Akatsuchi también dejó su "me gusta" pero no hizo ningún comentario. Bien, todo iba bien. El siguiente mensaje que recibió era de Sasori.

 _"Si quieres que vote por tu gato, deberás admitir ante todos que el arte es eterno."_

—¡Mira lo que dice este idiota! —indignado, Deidara le mostró el teléfono para que leyera—. ¡No pienso hacerlo jamás!

—Hazlo, Deidara. Zetsu necesita cada voto.

—¡Ha! ¡Tengo principios, hm! —dijo cruzado de brazos. Prefería perder ese voto.

La conversación no pudo seguir, porque ahora era Obito quien lucía furioso mirando su celular.

—¡Maldito Tontokashi, esta es la última vez que le pido algo!

Deidara se asomó a su pantalla a leer.

 _"¿Es esto lo que estás haciendo en lugar de estudiar para tu examen de recuperación Obito?"_

—¿¡Qué le importa a él lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre!? ¡Eso es lo que le voy a contestar!

—En realidad tiene algo de razón, hm.

Demasiado ocupado escribiendo furiosamente, Obito no contestó.

 _"No debisme haberme llamado Tontokashi. Sólo por eso le votaré al otro gato."_

—¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan repelente!? —gritó Obito—. ¡Ojalá no le hubiera pedido nada!

—¡Ya deja de pedirle favores a los inútiles de tus amigos o a este paso vamos a perder!

Otra notificación llegó al teléfono de Obito.

—¡Rin contestó! ¡Seguro ella no nos defrauda!

—Bien. ¿Ha votado ya por Zetsu?

—Dice que los dos gatos eran muy bonitos, así que votó por los dos. ¡Nooo! ¿¡Por qué, Rin!?

Deidara rodó los ojos, dando un gruñido hastiado.

—¿¡Y ella es la que te solía gustar!?

—¡Eso fue en primaria, Deidara...! ¡Ah, espera, mi primo Itachi contestó! Ugh, no sé para qué le pido nada.

—No me digas, no ha querido votar. Tu primo da asco, hm. ¿Para qué está la familia entonces?

Si ya le caía mal de antes, ahora ya no había arreglo alguno.

—¡Peor! Dice que le gusta más Jashin, así que debe ser justo y fiel a la verdad y votó por ella.

—De acuerdo. Voy a matarlo.

—Y yo no voy a detenerte —contestó Obito.

Varias notificaciones a la vez llegaron a la foto de Deidara.

—Oh, al menos Sasuke se portó decentemente. ¿Quién lo iba a creer de un Uchiha, hm?

—¡No te pases! —protestó Obito—. ¿Sasuke votó?

Deidara asintió, mostrándole el teléfono.

—Dice que iba a hacer lo contrario de lo que votase Itachi. Y trajo a unos amigos suyos a votar también. Un tal Naruto dice que prefiere los sapos pero que Zetsu es el mejor gato que ha visto en su vida.

—¡Naruto es el hijo de mi antiguo sensei! ¡Sabía que el votaría por el!

Curioso por ver como le iba a Hidan, Deidara entró en la foto. Parecía que él también estaba teniendo problemas con sus votantes. Ahí estaba Kakuzu, preguntándole en los comentarios que cuanto le iba a pagar por su voto. Sintió la tentación de meterse en su discusión pública.

 _"Dile que si no te paga, votarás por mí."_

Rió, imaginando que Hidan le pagaba a Kakuzu de verdad.

 _"NO VOY A DARLE NI UN YEN A ESTE MIERDERO ES MAS LO VOY A MALDECIR AHORA MISMO! LE VAN A SALIR UNAS ALMORRANAS QUE NO SE VA A PODER SENTAR EN UN AÑO."_

Eso le dio una idea. Si Hidan conseguía votos a base de amenazas, él podría hacer algo también.

—Estoy pensando —le dijo a Obito—... Que podría ofrecer algún regalo a quienes me voten, hm.

—Y yo estaba pensando que tal vez deberías decirle a Sasori que el arte es eterno, aunque no lo pienses.

—¡No!

Eso sí que no pensaba hacerlo, aunque le costase la derrota.

—¡Pero será una mentira! ¡Necesitamos ese voto!

—Dije que no. Y no se te ocurra hacerte pasar por mí para decírselo.

Obito lo miró ofendido.

—¿Yo? ¡Jamás haría algo así!

—Pues yo creo que es exactamente lo que estabas pensando, hm.

—¿Qué era lo que decías de ofrecer un regalo? —preguntó Obito, cambiando de tema.

—Pues, que quizá debería ofrecer algo a cambio de votos. Por ejemplo un strip tease. A la gente que ve mi canal seguro le interesa.

—Buena idea, robaré el vídeo y lo tendré sólo para mí.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es interesarlos para hacerlos votar por Zetsu, hm!

Deidara abrió la aplicación de Twitter y escribió la oferta. Estaba seguro que tendría aceptación.

—¡Tengo una idea mejor, te cambio tu vídeo del strip tease por un vídeo mío! —insistió Obito—. Pero sólo lo puedes ver tú, nada de subirlo a internet.

—Hmm... Es buena oferta, si es que vas en serio. Pero ya lo he anunciado.

—Está bien, te pienso robar ese vídeo igual —lo informó Obito.

—Al menos mi estrategia es mejor que símplemente amenazar -Deidara revisó la cuenta de Hidan, y lo que vio no le gustó-... ¡Ese idiota me está copiando! ¡Mira!

 _"Si votan por Jashin haré un strip tease completo en el lugar público de su elección. Bésale el culo al vencedor, rubia."_

—¡El único que le puede besar el culo a Dei aquí soy yo! —le gritó Obito al teléfono—. Parece que no se lo dejé lo suficientemente claro antes, se lo voy a recordar.

—Bueno, yo no pienso mejorar la oferta. Así que estamos acabados, hm.

—¡Tendremos que hacer trampa! —exclamó Obito—. ¡Votaré por Zetsu con mis cuentas falsas!

Deidara leyó las notificaciones.

—¿Eres tú "Tobi" y "Tobiko", hm?

—Sí, esas son mis cuentas.

—¿Eres tú el que ha escrito "Deidara es el más sexy y necesito ese strip tease para seguir viviendo"?

Obito se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad.

Desde el momento en que Hidan publicó su premio, la cantidad de "me gusta" de Jashin se disparó con respecto a la de Zetsu, que subía más despacio. Deidara y Obito ya habían perdido el interés en la competición y se fueron a encaargar comida a domicilio y ver un programa de vídeos caseros.

—¿Crees que va a hacerlo? —dijo Obito-. Lo del strip tease.

—Sí. Hidan no tiene vergüenza. Si gana votaré por la estación de Shibuya como lugar para que se desnude.

—Es un buen sitio. Quiero ver si logra hacerlo completo antes de que los policías vengan a arrestarlo.

—Lo está deseando. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Hidan ganó por cientos de votos de diferencia con respecto a lo caro que le había costado, a Deidara no le importó tanto haber perdido. Todo el mundo estaba ahora pendiente de él, y si no cumplía lo prometido iba a quedar mal.

Esa noche, ambos entraron en el dormitorio para irse a la cama, y encontraron a Zetsu hecho un ovillo en el centro de la misma. Obito sonrió, acariciándole el cuello.

—Mira como duerme, parece un angelito.

—A mí me sigue pareciendo un demonio, hm. Uno muy feo.

Deidara le hizo cosquillas en la panza, provocando que Zetsu atrapase su brazo con las patas y le diera un mordisco.

—¡Luego dices que te odia, pero mira como lo tratas!

—Auch, auch, auch. No te enojes conmigo Zetsu, ven, dame un abrazo —dijo Deidara, estrujando al gato en sus brazos—. ¡Hagamos las paces! ¡Zetsu!

Tras un zarpazo y un bufido, Zetsu saltó de sus brazos gruñendo y huyó de la habitación. Obito lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretando cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Y si te trato yo como tú lo tratas a él?

—Me da igual. Ja.

—¿Seguro...? —Obito apretó más, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

Deidara se aguantó las ganas de reírse.

—...Sip.

Y más.

—¿Seguro, seguro?

—Hm...

Pero debía aguantar. No iba a darle la razón.

—¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?

—...Sí —dijo, casi sin respiración.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Tobidei Week! Ya llegamos al último día, y contenta porque tuviera tanta participación. En tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com pueden ver los trabajos recopilados.**

 **Este fic está dedicado a mi gata M0na que murió hace unos años y era una gata thai así como Jashin. :( También a mi gata Gizmo, porque estoy de viaje y la extraño.**

 **Volvemos el año que viene con más. *-***


End file.
